1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthopedic device capable of providing ambulatory traction by being affixed to the torso or other specific regions of the human body and providing specifically directly pressures or forces to the spine area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices exist which are particularly designed to exert pressures on various portions of the human body wherein such devices are portable and capable of being worn directly on the body of the patient while the patient is ambulatory. However, such devices are primarily designed to act as casts, splints, braces, etc. Such devices are especially adapted for immobilizing and/or protecting injured limbs or other parts of the anatomy. Such prior art braces, splints, etc., commonly include an inflatable structure which is positioned on the body for the purpose of exerting pressure thereon and thereby accomplishing the protective or immobilization features. Such prior art devices are demonstrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Johnson, 3,955,565; Tourin, 3,786,805 and Sakita, 3,762,404. These devices, again, are primarily intended to exert pressure directly on predetermined portions of the body for the purpose of protection and/or immobilization.
The patents to Mildenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,590; Eisen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,133 and Shurtleff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,560 are directed to another type of "pressurized garment" in the form of massage apparatus belts or girdles which are inflatable and which are designed to exert pressure for the purpose of aiding muscle deficiency and fibrositis. It is contended that the design of such structures will improve low back ailments by providing cushioned support of the sacro-lumber region of the back, particularly during certain activities such as driving, which is believed to fatigue the back, etc.
Also, there are certain traction-applying devices in the form of truss structures as evidenced by the U.S. Pat. No. to Zumagelini, 3,667,457. Such a structure utilizes the inflation of certain cushions and/or spring members to accomplish the exertion of force between the head and the hips. In Zumagelini, pneumatic cushions are provided on the support for the head to be inflated so as to adjust the traction force exerted.
While the above set forth prior art devices accomplish their intended functions, there is still a need in the medical art for an orthopedic device capable of providing ambulatory traction through the application of pressure to various levels of the spine. More specifically, such a device would be of simple construction and design yet be capable, through the use of an inflated bladder, causing a ballooning effect, to enforce superior and inferior pressure, superior pressure, inferior pressure and posterior to anterior pressure on the lumbosacral, thoracic or cervical spine.